Claire Bowman
Claire Bowman is a teenage girl that attends Benjamin Franklin High School. She has gone on several double dates with Noah Nixon and Rex Salazar, along with her closest friend Annie. Overtime, while Claire began to regularly date Noah, she has proven herself to be a loyal ally and friend of Rex. History Season One Operation: Wingman After being asked to go to prom by Noah, Claire accepted his request to go together. Since her friend, Annie, did not have anyone to go with, Rex took up the offer to go as her date. When the day of prom arrived, Claire answered her doorbell to meet Rex and Noah. As they prepared to leave, she introduced Annie. After leaving Claire's house, the four agreed to take a prom group photo. Annie returned to the limo to retrieve her camera with the help of Rex. While Claire enjoyed Noah's company, the next thing she noticed was their limo rolling off the cliff side with Rex trapped in the backseat. Rex managed to escape and both Claire and Annie ran to check if he is okay. However, Annie tripped and knocked Rex back off the cliff side. The girls eventually had to console the limo driver for the loss of his limo while Noah pulled Rex to the side to talk about Annie's intense history of bad luck and dates. To replace their limo, Bobo arrived with a Providence assault vehicle, which Claire found impressive. promises Claire that she will reach prom, the rabbit EVO locates them.]] When they finally arrived and the restaurant, things already became hectic due to Annie. Once Rex stepped out to deal with Providence issues, Annie sneezed and miraculously caused the entire restaurant to catch on fire. Everyone, including Claire was evacuated from the restaurant. Overwhelmed by the whole situation, Claire considered that it would be best to end the date, but was taken to Snack Shack to make up for dinner. Again, Annie had to retrieve something from the assault vehicle and managed to arm missiles, fire them, and cause an explosion. Claire was ultimately convinced that Rex was the source of bad luck and even requested to go home. Before they could leave, they were pursued by Rex's rabbit EVO. Claire and the group hid inside the assault vehicle and drove to prom while being chased down by the EVO. With the help of Annie, the EVO was destroyed and the group reached prom seconds before it ended. Claire confessed to the date being the best experience she has ever had. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Season Two Haunted Attending another double date with Annie, Claire met up with Noah and Rex to watch a horror film at the movies. Claire made it evident that she was unsure about the film because she heard rumors that it was very scary. All agreeing to see it, Claire showed signs of being scared during the film, ultimately leading up to her and Annie holding Rex for protection. Completely unaware of Rex's and Noah's initial intentions; which were to scare the each girl into each their arms, Claire and Annie was invited out again to an abandoned hotel, rigged by Rex's brother, Caesar. After it was revealed that they would be going on a ghost hunt, Claire made it very clear that she did not believe in the paranormal. Entering the hotel triggered Annie to speak about the past speculations of the haunted hotel, which prompted Claire to prove that hotel was not haunted. Unbeknownst to the her, Rex caused the hotel to tremble. Frozen in fear, the chandelier snapped and nearly crushed her before she was saved by Rex. Despite what happened, Claire was eager to continue investigating and suggested they split into teams. She accompanied Noah to the hotel fountain, which was frozen solid. Although their equipment was reacting, Claire was quick to rationalize and explain that the water froze possibly because of cold air funneled into the room. Convinced to use the thermal camera, Claire picked up a strange heat signature that disappeared. Again, she presumed it was a video glitch. The four regrouped and Rex caused more scares that forced Claire to half-admit that something paranormal exists. However, Rex was not responsible for the sofa that was shredded in midair shortly afterward. Determined to find a scientific explanation, Claire demanded to find out what happened and the four teenagers followed strange noises into another room. Claire insisted that its just a stray animal, but a loud growl was heard and it chased them out of the room, making Rex accidentally tell the truth when admitting it was not one of his tricks. why his pranks are not funny.]] Claire ended up giving an angry lecture to the boys but still dismissed the fact that something else might be at hand. Annie discovered a mini chiller in the frozen fountain and gave it to Claire. Despite being ignored, Rex demanded that they leave the hotel for their own safety. However, they are chased by an unseen force. Objects were tossed at them and the exit was blocked. Before he could free them, Rex was attacked. In the process of being tossed around, Rex sensed an EVO and told Claire and the others. Claire came up with a brilliant plan that would possibly make the EVO visible. Everything eventually went as planned and the EVO was revealed. Annie accidentally used the mini-chiller and freezed the floors. To dodge the EVO, Noah and Claire slide into an open elevator and the doors was shut before the EVO jammed it shut. Claire began to hyperventilate and admitted to being a "little" claustrophobic. Thankfully, Noah stood by her side and attempted to calm her. Claire used her time in the elevator to bond with Noah and was eventually freed by Rex. They left the hotel and Claire graciously thanked Noah for supporting her. She leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a brief hologram of a monster. Caesar then showed up on cue and grabbed the girls' attention. They questioned him on his inventions and told him about their night. 2.09, "Haunted" Season Three Guy vs. Guy Noah took Claire on yet another date which was interrupted by Rex and Bobo's (mostly Bobo's) attempt to prank Noah which nearly nuked the city. Noah and Claire were able to disconnect the prank and prank Rex and Bobo for Doctor Holiday as punishment for Rex and Bobo breaking into her lab. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" Hermanos Claire and Annie accompanied Noah and Rex on a trip to Argentina to see Rex's family ranch. As they were flying there by jet, the jet fell apart due to Annie. Rex was able to safely guide the jet and landed right in front of the Salazar estate. Claire was the first to point out the untidiness and differences from the photo. Claire ventured into the house and found old photos of Rex's ancestors and noticed there were animals in the house. There was a bull that revealed itself to be an EVO and got into a fight with Rex over who ownership of the residence. After the EVO got kicked out, Claire began to tend to the animals in the ranch, revealing that she knew how to take care of farm animals thanks to tutorials on her phone. To the group's dismay, they were close to being vacated by Muchado, the judge of the county. Muchado was forced by Durango, Chiquito's brother and former owner of the land, to get rid of them. Refusing to let him have it, Claire jumped to Rex's defense telling the judge that the ranch belonged to Rex. They came to a decision, saying that if they could farm the ranch in time, the land would be theirs. With the help of tutorials, Claire played a lethal part in helping the animals notice the ranch is set ablaze.]] That night, Rex happened to stumble across the ranch's cellar. While he explored, Claire and the others tried rounding up donkeys that managed to escape the barn after Annie blew a whole in the wall. Claire recommended using hay to lure the donkeys, but Annie toppled the entire stack. Overtime, the group managed to get the animals under control but Claire smelled fire. An explosion occurred and Rex returned just in time to put it out. Spotting Durango and Chiquito, Claire asked if they won the deal since they fairly completed their task–Durango refused. A fight broke out among the two groups. While Rex fought Durango, Chiquito pursued Claire and the rest. However, Claire and Noah used Annie's luck to their advantage and got the best of Chiquito. Just as Durango pointed out that they had one bull left to sell, they would fail their deed since time was almost up. Rex managed to transport the bull, but Claire noticed Durango was no where to be found and located him trying to sabotage them. With Noah and Annie's help, they caused a rock slide and defeated him. They helped Rex reach town just in time. The farming was done just in time for the deal to be completed. 3.15, "Hermanos" Personality Claire is a friendly girl with a rather optimistic personality. It can also be said that Claire is very modest. Despite upholding a popular status and being seen as one of the prettiest girls in high school, Claire acts like your average girl and socializes with uncommon friends such as Annie and Rex. She is also easy to please whenever she is taken out for fun. For instance, she seemed willing to use a Providence assault vehicle as an alternative for her prom limo, and looked forward to visiting a haunted hotel although she did not believe in ghosts. Being a high school junior, Claire has proven herself to be clever. She has demonstrated having knowledge of complex scientific subjects, equipment, and even devised a tactical plan that helped expose an EVO. Despite being intelligent, Claire has showed signs of being oblivious to the most obvious circumstances; such being clueless of Annie's bad luck, at one point, and accusing Rex of being the source. Just as she is easy to please, she is also easy to scare and can be quite the skeptic; admitting that everything has a scientific explanation. Relationships Noah Nixon :"Thank you. A lot. You were kinda my hero back there." :—Claire to Noah about their time in the elevator. are about to kiss, they are interrupted from behind.]] Claire and Noah first got involved with one another when Claire accepted Noah's offer to go to prom together. Although her prom experience was out of the ordinary, she admitted it to being a fun experience. Since then, Claire and Noah have gone on several dates with one another ( including double dates with Rex and Annie). It has been implied that the two are now dating since Noah and Claire have gone on dates by themselves. It is unknown if they have had an official kiss, but have almost kissed at one point. Overtime, Claire opened up to Noah and even admitted that her first impression of him was different from other guys. Claire also implied feeling completely safe around Noah. For instance, there was a situation where she was trapped in an elevator and began to hyperventilate due to her phobia. After Rex managed to open the elevator, Claire was shown to overcome her fear thanks to him. There has also been signs of Claire caring deeply for Noah and his well being. When Noah was grabbed by the EVO in the Wrightson Hotel, Claire had to be held back by Annie to be prevented from running into danger. Her feelings have evolved overtime and eventually obtained the typical relationship most couples have; such as making him do things he does not fully support and getting fed up with his constant jokes. Annie :"Human nature can't be deconstructed into theorems and formulas, Ms. Test-tube." :—Annie makes a harmless joke she and Claire can simply laugh at. enjoy one another's company wherever they go.]] Annie is Claire's best friend and they most likely know each other from High School since they attended the same prom. Claire's bond to Annie is very strong and positive. When junior prom was nearing, Claire wanted to make sure the Annie was going to have a date and accompany her on prom as well. They do typical social activities with one another (going to each others houses and going to the movies) and both have an interest in natural science. However, unlike Annie, Claire does not believe in the paranormal. They disagree with each other on certain topics, but playfully debate with one another. At first, Claire was completely oblivious to Annie's bad luck. However, Claire eventually showed signs of knowing about Annie's bad luck later on, and used it as an advantage to fight off two EVOs. Therefore, it is unclear if Claire might have just been trying to spare Annie's feelings during that situation. Rex Salazar :"Thanks Rex! Kinda handy having a hero around." :—Claire after Rex saves her from being crushed. to check out his family estate.]] Claire was first introduced to Rex after he agreed to be Annie's date to their junior prom. Initially there was not much thought on Rex except that she blamed him for the cause of all of the chaos and bad luck during prom night. Her thoughts changed overtime and he earned her respect after he was determined to deliver her to prom although their night was unfortunate. It was even implied that she viewed him as a hero. Probably because of his powers, Claire felt safe around Rex since she clung onto him instead of Noah during a scary movie. Although she noticed the good things about Rex, she could also see him objectively. When she learned about his pranks at the Wrightson hotel, she bold enough to confront him about it. Eventually, the double dates that included Rex became a regular thing. She was invited to movies, haunted houses, and etc. After being invited to Argentina to visit the Salazar ranch, Claire revealed herself to be very supportive of Rex and helped farm the animals since it meant reclaiming the house for his family. Claire also respected being called a part of Rex family. Appearances Season One * 111. "Operation: Wingman" Season Two * 209. "Haunted" Season Three * 306. "Guy vs. Guy" (no lines) * 315. "Hermanos" Trivia * Claire is claustrophobic. * In her sophomore year, Claire studied physics. * She reads science journals. * According to Noah, she only goes out with college boys and drummers. * Claire is a character whose clothing has changed the most throughout the series. * She grew up in an apartment in Chicago. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Major characters